A general wall-mount rack includes a horizontal crossbar and a plurality of vertical posts. The horizontal crossbar is horizontally fixed to a wall surface high from the ground or floor, and the vertical posts are hung on the crossbar and are spaced parallel from one another and perpendicular to the ground or floor. The vertical post is provided on a front side with a row of holes, into which a supporting bracket is inserted, so that a metal wire shelf may be supported on two horizontally corresponding supporting brackets for holding things thereon. U.S. Pat. Nos. D490,697; 3,701,325; and 5,110,080 disclose wall-mount racks having the above-described structure.
The conventional supporting brackets for wall-mount rack are designed to support only one type of member for holding things. For example, the brackets disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,325 and 6,024,333 are designed to support metal wire shelves only. When it is desired to mount a slide-out basket, for example, on the wall-mount rack, another type of bracket is required. Moreover, the brackets disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,325 and 6,024,333 are designed to support only one metal wire shelf each. When it is desired to mount two metal wire shelves side by side at the same height on the wall-mount rack, two brackets are required to locate between the two metal wire shelves to separately support one of them. That is, the conventional brackets for wall-mount rack have only one single function and fail to meet the general consumers' requirements.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a high-efficient multipurpose supporting bracket for wall-mount rack to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional brackets.